


How to Please Your Dragon

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Monsterfucking, dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Now, Tony sure was interested in this new developing factor.  It wasn't every day that your boyfriend got turned into a tiny dragon with two dicks.  He was far from repulsed.  In fact, he was quite curious.  What did these slimy little things feel like?





	How to Please Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Ironstrange Haven's NSFW channel! Yes, this is literally a story about Tony getting off a tiny dragon Stephen. You have been warned.

When Stephen had said he was going to try transfiguring himself into a dragon Tony had expected something, well, bigger. A small, cat-sized creature instead stood in his place, looking as surprised as Tony felt. And then, just like that, it was speaking in Stephen's voice—albeit a much higher pitched version.

“I thought I would be bigger.”

Tony burst out into laughter. Stephen responded by nipping at his ankle.

That was how they wound up here, with Stephen curled up on an orange blanket on Tony's workbench while the mechanic tinkered away. Stephen had long since claimed the blanket as his own and brought it to bed with him, it serving as the top of his “nest”. He also procured every pillow he could carry and slept with those as well.

He had taken to doing very dragon-like things. For instance, he absolutely refused to eat anything that had not been killed and cooked by himself. Whenever Tony tried to feed him red meat he would turn his snout up at it and insist that he was “fire” and “death”, something that Tony laughed at, earning him more nips and possibly a singe across the arm. Just a light one. When Stephen got hungry enough he would let himself out onto a balcony and hunt the pigeons. One time Tony caught him dropping them from a height so that their carcasses would shatter onto the pavement below. When he asked Stephen what he was doing Stephen insisted that he make positively sure they were dead. He then clutched the birds in his claws, tearing at their flesh with pin sharp teeth. As soon as he finished he would clean his snout with a long snake-like tongue, wiping the blood away.

It was all very savage for something that was essentially the size of a house cat but it made perfect sense to Tony. You can't expect a dragon to be a vegetarian, after all.

Stephen had a belly full of pigeon as he slept beside Tony, snoring ever so softly. He rolled onto his back, red wings (almost the same color as the cloak, suspiciously) splayed underneath him and all four claws curled against his body. He gave a little sigh, tail swishing contentedly as Tony watched him, a smile on his face.

Having a dragon around was great and all, but Tony missed his boyfriend's human form. Stephen said that if something were to go wrong it might take a few days to be able to correct itself. It took a lot of his magic to transform like this and until he got the hang of it and his magic restored he would be stuck in his form. Eventually he would snap back and then the next time he tried he would hopefully be a much more appropriate size for a dragon.

Wiping a hand over his sweat slicked forehead, Tony heaved a sigh and set his wrench down beside Stephen. The dragon stayed completely still except for a small swish of the tail. Tony stared down at the almost iridescent white scales of Stephen's belly, tempted to touch them. Stretching out a hand, he tentatively ran the pads of his pointer and middle fingers over the scales of Stephen's stomach. The motion earned a pleasant little noise from the dragon and Tony took that as a go ahead to pet a little more. He placed his hand palm down on Stephen's belly and began rubbing, marveling at how soft the scales actually felt. They were smooth, unlike what he had expected them to feel like. Why had he been under the notion that they would be sharp and thick? Maybe because every book about dragons makes you think their scales are like armor. Well, apparently they aren't like that all over the entire body. Tony had felt the ones on Stephen's back and could say that yes, nothing could easily penetrate them. But his belly scales were an entirely different story.

Tony smiled to himself and continued petting, brushing his hand lower, between the dragon's legs where there was a suspicious lack of a certain appendage. They had this conversation already. Tony had been shocked and insisted that perhaps Stephen had switched genders, but Stephen confirmed that lizards didn't display themselves that way. Stephen's penis was there, just inside of him, hidden away where it was safe, until it was needed. Anyway, it gave Tony more room to pet.

A deep rumbling sound filled the room and Tony realized that it was Stephen purring. Louder than ever before. One little clawed foot began to swim through the air when Tony scratched at a certain point over Stephen's left thigh. He let out a laugh and scratched a little harder—until he felt something bumping up against his hand. Just a little thing, but something that hadn't been there before nonetheless.

Tony watched, transfixed, as a slit opened up between Stephen's legs and something slimy and green slithered out. First it was just a tip, no bigger than a fingernail, but it grew until it was the size of one of his fingers, perhaps bigger. It was quickly followed by another, blue slimy thing that looked to be about the same size as the first and it took Tony a moment to realize that it was Stephen's cock. His twin dragon dicks.

Because apparently dragons had twin dicks.

The twin dicks were dripping wet as they curled around each other, brushing together to create a little friction. And Stephen moaned. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he full out moaned in his little dragon voice.

Now, Tony sure was interested in this new developing factor. It wasn't every day that your boyfriend got turned into a tiny dragon with two dicks. He was far from repulsed. In fact, he was quite curious. What did these slimy little dicks feel like?

Reaching out again, Tony poked gently at the blue dick. Slimy. Yes, he had been correct in that assumption. He watched curiously as the dicks seemed to notice him and poked him in turn. Tony just blinked as slowly, the appendages wrapped around his finger, twining around him and sliding up and down. It was then he realized that Stephen, the dragon, was fucking himself with his twin dicks on Tony's finger.

Stephen's breath picked up as the cocks slid up and down Tony's finger, applying pressure and actually pulsing. If Tony looked closely enough he could see that they were dripping wet and secreting some kind of clear liquid. Perhaps something like precum? He couldn't exactly be sure but he would sure as hell be inspecting it once Stephen had his fun with him.

The dragon's head tipped to the side, wings flapping, clawed feet curling. He moaned, in a very Stephen like voice, eyes fluttering open until at last he caught sight of Tony. Blue-green eyes widened and Stephen snapped his snout shut and prepared for flight.

“No! No!” Tony quickly spouted, reaching out with his free hand to cup the dragon's snout in his palm. Stephen stared at him with wide, startled eyes, his chest heaving but his cocks still working over Tony's finger. “Shh, Steph. It's alright. I promise.” He gave Stephen a reassuring smile and tipped his head slightly to one side. “Go ahead.”

Stephen looked unsure for a moment before he dipped his snout further into Tony's hand and licked at his palm. “You tell anyone about this and I'm setting your hair on fire because--”

“You're fire and you're death. I know, I know. Just fuck yourself on my finger, okay?”

Stephen nodded and his cocks continued twining around Tony's appendage, squeezing tight as he let out little moans. Tony helped to add to the friction by moving his finger back and forth. The dragon dicks quickly followed the rhythm, rocking with the finger and pulling a second over to them. In fact, they were talented enough to pull Tony's entire hand closer. The green one grabbed for his index finger while the blue went for his middle, each fucking a separate digit while Stephen moaned and writhed on the desk, wings flapping again and knocking important papers to the floor.

“Whoa. You're really goin' for it, huh?”

“S-Shut up. I haven't gotten off in nearly a week, Tony.”

“That's because we didn't think you had a dick, let alone two, until just now.”

“I was fully aware that I had a dick, Tony. I just had yet to see it.” Stephen corrected with a very dragon-like growl.

Tony's other hand moved back to Stephen's belly where he began to massage it once again. He found that spot by Stephen's thigh and his dragon boyfriend let out an orgasmic moan. Yes, that was the spot. The one that would get Tony covered in dragon cum. Or his hand at least.

“T-There! There!” Stephen panted, throwing his head back and stretching his long neck out. “A-Ahh!!”

Tony smiled to himself, watching the dicks curl themselves around his fingers as Stephen came at last, thick, sticky ropes squirting from the tips of each one to coat Tony's hand. They were surprisingly warm and reminded him of syrup or honey—if honey or syrup were green and blue.

The dicks receded, falling away from Tony's hand to lay heavily against Stephen's belly, the dragon's tongue hanging out of his mouth. If Tony were to wager a bet, he would say Stephen was completely spent.

“Look at you,” he laughed, booping Stephen's snout. “You little pervert.”

Stephen's eyes opened and he glared once more before letting out a laugh. “Aren't you going to try that?”

For a split second Tony had no idea what Stephen was talking about. The dragon had to stretch his neck out and gesture to Tony's hand before Tony got the idea. “Oh. Right. Might be my only chance to taste dragon cum. Can't let a thing like that go to waste.”

Looking Stephen directly in the eyes, Tony licked his hand clean. It tasted sweet and thick, with an underlying flavor of Stephen. Perfect.

Tony left a dot behind to give to Stephen, that lizard-like tongue lapping it up eagerly. Stephen was purring by the time he was done, his cocks slipping inside of himself for safe keeping once more. It wasn't long before his eyes were shutting again and Tony heard the soft sounds of snoring coming from the blanket nest again.

“Well, if that wasn't the experience of a lifetime.” Tony smiled to himself and got back to work.

Image by Musiusi


End file.
